My Story
by Ryuunose Chizuru
Summary: Chapter 2 update. Hitsugaya yg melihat Ichigo bermain dengan hewan-hewan disekitar taman sekolah merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Seneng tapi malu. tanpa disadari kalau perasaan tersebut adalah Cinta. Summary Sialan! kagak usah dipikirin!.
1. Chapter 1

**My Story.**

**Credit by : Ryuunose chizuru. **

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Comedy. **

**Author Note **

**Jiahh, kayaknya sudah lama banget saya gak ke FFN lagi :v. Mohon maklum, Tugas bejibun banyak :v, jadi hari ini saya mempersembahkan kisah cinta tragis Ichigo dan Toshiro (lagi-lagi yg yaoi). oke tanpa basa basi silahkan di baca. Jangan lupa RnR ya :v.**

**Warning : Isi berantakan, OOC, Typo, EyD hancur total, dll. **

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-san.**

**Yosh,,, kita mulai lagu pembuka nya :v.**

**Opening song : The Everlasting Guilty Crown (begini ya judulnya?).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ichigo POV.

Aku cukup benci kota ini. Kota Karakura. Pergi terlambat kesekolah yg bahkan tak ingin ku datangi setiap hari, membolos kelas, mengobrol dengan teman, dan pulang ke rumah. Hanya melakukan rutinitas seperti itu setiap harinya.

Aku ingin merubahnya. Heh, memangnya akan berubah?

End of Ichigo POV.

* * *

seperti biasa kita melihat seorang pemuda yg bernama Kurosaki Ichigo berangkat kesekolah.

Ichigo terus berjalan. Dan akhirnya tiba dikelasnya dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Yo Kurosaki." Sapa seoang pemuda berambut Merah menyala bagaikan Nanas langka berwarna merah. "Yo Abarai. ".

"Neh, aku mau tidur. Nanti kalau sudah jam istirahat tolong bangunkan aku ya?" Abarai meminta tolong kepada Kurosaki. Dan Ichigo hanya menanggukkan kepalanya.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Pak guru masuk ke kelas bersama seorang murid. 'apa dia murid baru?' pikir Ichigo.

"Baiklah, semuanya duduk ditempat masing-masing. Dan juga hari ini kita mendapatkan murid pindahan di kelas 3A ini. Murid baru perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Guru tersebut yg ternyata Aizen :v.

"Baiklah. Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro, aku pindahan dari Hokkaido. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Yoroshiku" balas semua murid yg ada dikelas kecuali Ichigo dan juga Renji yg tertidur pulas.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-kun tempat duduk mu ada disana" Aizen menunjuk ke bangku kosong yg berada disebelah Renji. Dan ajaibnya Aizen tidak menyadari kalau Renji sedang tidur.

Hitsugaya pun berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan duduk disana.

Pelajaranpun dimulai.

Ditengah pelajaran muncul pikiran iseng di otak Ichigo. "hoi.. Abarai. Abarai" Ichigo akhirnya memanggil Renji dengan diam-diam. "Ada apa Kurosaki?" balasnya sambil setengah tertidur.

"Pak Aizen bilang kalau siapa yg bisa menyanyikan lagunya 'Sako Tomohisa' yg berjudul 'Zutto' akan mendapat nilai tambahan" itulah yg dikatakan Ichigo.

"Oh iya?" Renji pun berdiri di tempatnya " Asa no sakamichi Kudaru sono saki mi Mujaki ni warau kimi wo mitsuketa, Ohayou tte hitokoto ga kyou mo ie nakute doushit-" sebuat Spidol melayang ke kepala Renji dan akhirnya Renji terjatuh.

"Abarai, apa yg sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Aizen. Sambil bangkit dari tempat Renji menjawab "eh...? bukannya Aizen-sensei mengatakan kalau siapa yg bisa menyanyikann lagu 'Sako Tomohisa' yg berjudul 'Zutto' itu akan mendapat nilai tambahan? ".

Mendengar hal terseebut seluruh murid yg berada dikelas tertawa keras. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. "A-Ba-Rai-kun. Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 75 keliling!" ini dia. Kata-kata neraka yg tak ingin didengar Renji.

"Tunggu saja kau, Kurosaki!" Bisik Renji ke Ichigo sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Tak terasa jam istirahat pun datang. Murid-murid yg ada dikelas mulai berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan mulai bertanya macam-macam.

Dan juga seperti biasa, Ichigo meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa makanan enggak tau mau kemana.

Setelah selesai ditanya macam-macam hal Hitsugaya pun keluar dari kelas sambil membawa makanannya. Dia berjalan keatap.

Sesampainya di atap, ternyata Ichigo jgua sedang makan diatap.

"Yo, kita dikelas yg sama'kan?" Tanya Hitsugaya ke Ichigo sambil membuka makanannya. "Ya..".

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" vtanya Hitsugaya lagi. "Kurosaki Ichigo".

* * *

-Bersambung-

* * *

Author Note

Jiahh... akhernya selesai juga, meskipun berantakan(Judulnya aja gak nyambung) juga pendehk -_-. Gomen kalau gak seru, baru pembukaan sih. Yah segini aja yg pengen ku sampaikan. Di RnR ya, Chapter depan akan diusahakan supaya gak berantakan.

Jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Story. **

**Credit by : Ryuunose chizuru. **

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Comedy. **

**Warning : Isi berantakan, OOC, Typo, EyD hancur total, dll. **

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-san.**

**Yosh,,, kita mulai lagu pembuka nya :v.**

**Opening song : The Everlasting Guilty Crown (begini ya judulnya?).**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya :

"A-Ba-Rai-kun. Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 75 keliling!" ini dia. Kata-kata neraka yg tak ingin didengar Renji.

"Tunggu saja kau, Kurosaki!" Bisik Renji ke Ichigo sambil meninggalkan kelas. .

Seperti biasa, Ichigo meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa makanan enggak tau mau kemana.

Sesampainya di atap, ternyata Ichigo jgua sedang makan diatap.

"Yo, kita dikelas yg sama'kan?" Tanya Hitsugaya ke Ichigo sambil membuka makanannya. "Ya..".

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. "Kurosaki Ichigo".

* * *

Chapter 2.

"hm... Ichigo itu berarti 15 atau Strawberry ya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan Innocent facenya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Ichigo hanya diam nyuekkin si Hitsu.

Karna merasa di Kacangin, Hitsu mulai membuka mulutnya *author : lagi? #PLAK*.

"Neh... kenapa kau tak jawab?".

"Ichigo berarti 15." Jawab Ichigo dengan asal dan Hitsu pun hanya membalas dengan kata 'o'.

Tak lama kemudian Bel masuk kelas berbunyi lagi. Ichigo dan Hitsu pun segera membereskan makanannya lalu kembali ke kelas.

"KU-RO-SA-KI!" sebuah tendangan dari Renji melesat ke arah Ichigo, dengan sigap Ichigo menghindar sehingga kaki Renji nyungsep ke tong sampah.

Melihat hal tersebut Hitsugaya hanya bengong. "apa kalian begitu setiap hari?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Mungkin".

Mendengar jawabn tersebut Hitsugaya tambah bengong.

Sampai akhirnya seorang Guru berambut putih panjang menyuruh Ichigo cs masuk ke kelas.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Ichigo hanya melihat keluar jendela sampai akhirnya di tegur oleh Ukitake-sensei.

Tapi teguran itu tak diperdulikannya, malah setelah di tegur dengan berani Ichigo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas.

"Hoi, Kurosaki! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ukitake. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja ke Kantin!" balas Ichigo.

"Hoi, Kurosaki! Jangan membolos terus! Bisa-bisa nanti kamu tidak lulus lo!" kata Ukitake sambil menghadang Ichigo. "Ahh,, Peduli amat!" balas Ichigo sambil mendorong Ukitake sampai jatuh dan langsung berlari ke kantin.

"Ah, Dasar si Kurosaki!" gumam Ukitake pelan. "ano, sensei, boleh aku mengejarnya?" tanya Hitsugaya. "iya, tapi jangan lama-lama nanti ketinggalan perlajaran.".

"Baik" balas Hitsu dan lalu mengejar Ichigo ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Hitsugaya tidak melihat Ichigo di seisi kantin. 'hm... mungkin dia bohong saat bilang mau ke kantin. Apa mungkin ku cari aja?' gumamnya di dalam hati.

Hitsugaya terus berlari keliling sekolah. Karna baru hari pertama di sekolah ini, dalam waktu sebentar saja Hitsugaya sudah tersesat.

Hitsugaya terus berjalan mencari Ichigo. Lalu tiba-tiba dari jendela dia melihat sebuah Durian berwarna orange di taman sekolah *Dihajar Ichigo*. Tanpa pake hitungan Hitsugaya langsung pergi ke taman tersebut.

Setelah sampai di sana, ternyata Durian tersebut memang Ichigo. Hitsugaya melihat dari kejauhan kalau Ichigo sedang bermain bersama beberapa hewan yg ada di taman tersebut.

Sambil melihat Hitsugaya merasa kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang. 'Perasaan apa ini? Kok seneng? Tapi ada malu juga? ' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati yg tidak menyadari kalau perasaan tersebut adalah _**Cinta.**_

* * *

-Bersambung-

Author : " Gomen minna... Chapter ini masih pendek and masih agak berantakan TwT.".

Hitsugaya : "And... kenapa di Chapter ini gue jatuh cinta kepada Durian itu?" .

Ichigo : "Siapa yg lo panggil Durian?!"

Author : "Udah-udah tenang, kita balas Review aja. Agata Bawain gue kotak Reviewnya!" .

Agata : "Siap mas bro. ".

Author : "Review pertama dari **Hikari Cresenti Ravenia. **Huee , Jun! Kok gue dipanggil Udin sih TwT. Makasih Review nya Hika-kun. ".

Agata : "yg Kedua dari **R. Vessalius-san **. ini udah dilanjutin kok :3. " .

Author : " Sekian. Makasih buat yg udah Review and Baca :v ".

Tolong di

R

E

V

I

E

W

OwO.


End file.
